User blog:RMB164/beginning of a story
this is a camp half-blood story involving three half-bloods Troy, Max, and Decca. this is just the begining i will post more at the end of every week (sunday) enjoy edit: 11/7/11 this is now a page http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/(don't_have_a_title_yet) plus i added a bit more. p.s. thx to Daughter of Poseidon118 for telling me how to make a page XD __________1__________ “So this is how I’m going to die. Pinned to the ground by a fallen McDonald’s sign with a 11 foot tall guy holding a golden sword to my Adams apple.” The man who was about to kill me wasn’t exactly handsome. As I said before he was tall, like “Crouch down to look a basketball player in the eyes.” tall. He had a face only a blind mother could love. Did I mention that he had a HUGE GOLDEN SWORD. “I’ll give you one more chance,” Rumbled the giant. “Tell me where the sword is! Or die!” “I’m telling you,” I groaned. “I have no idea what your talking about.” “STOP PRETENDING TO BE STU-” suddenly he was cut off by a crushing blow to the solar plexus. That appeared to have been delivered by a streak of what looked to be black lighting. The comet of darkness became a boy flying what looked to be a Griffin. The boy landed and used the Griffin to pull the fast food sign off me. “Come on he’s not going to stay down for long.” Said the boy. He looked about my age (14) with bleached blond hair and blue eyes so pale he looked blind. I had no choice but to let him take me to where ever he was taking me. I climbed to my feet and mumbled a “Thank you” but I didn’t think he heard me. I climbed up onto the Griffin, I should have been amazed by the fact that I was riding a mythical creature. I was still pretty shocked by the fact that the school bus I had been on was ripped in half by a giant. Luckily I had been the only one on it because I had gotten in trouble. The rest of my class had been in the museum. Hopefully safe. I kinda spaced out during the flight and before I knew it we were flying toward a strawberry field. “Hey” I shouted. “Can we land there? I think that's owned by someone!” The boy didn’t answer. Halfway to the ground I felt a jolt like you get when you stick a fork in a socket. Everything changed, instead of a strawberry field I gazed upon a site like no other. Camp Half-Blood. __________2__________ As we spiraled toward the earth the boy tugged on a harness the Griffin was wearing. That made the beast unfurl it’s wings with a noise like a thousand pigeons taking off simultaneously. Our descent turned from a nose dive into a gentle landing that wouldn’t have woken a sleeping baby. We both dismounted as several kids ran up to us asking if i was ok. I think I answered yes I didn’t really remember I was in a bit of a daze. “Are you ok, man?” Asked the boy who had saved me. “You look like your gonna throw up.” “No I’m good.” I looked up at him to see he wasn’t looking at me, Instead he was looking off into the distance at seemingly nothing. “What are you looking at?” I questioned. “Nothing.” He muttered like I had pissed him off. Then he stalked off in another direction with his Griffin following behind him. I wondered what I had done. “Don’t get angry at him.” A voice said from behind me. “He has a problem.” thats all i have so far Category:Blog posts